


should have worshipped her sooner

by dustblossom



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: P'li's eyes mesmerize Ming-Hua. They always have.
Relationships: Ming-Hua/P'li (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	should have worshipped her sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! The title was taken from Hozier's Take Me to Church, which absolutely fits these two.

P'li's eyes mesmerize Ming-Hua. They always have. There's something about the red-brown of her eyes that makes it almost impossible to look away from them.

(She hates it. She is Ming-Hua, deadliest member of the Red Lotus; she should not be swooning over a pretty girl.) 

The campfire gilds P'li's features, and Ming-Hua's breath catches in her throat. P'li looks almost otherworldly, as if she is a vengeful goddess come to walk among her people.

(Ming-Hua shakes her head to dispel that foolish thought. There are no gods anymore, and there will be no miracles in this twisted world.)

P'li looked across the campfire at her companion. "Ghazan and Zaheer should be back soon with supplies. Why are you staring?" Her voice is almost a whisper.

Embarrassment makes Ming-Hua's cheeks flush a brilliant red. "I'm not. Mind your own business, firebreather." She refuses to look at the other girl.

P'li shrugged, blinking at her. "Was there something you wanted to say?" The unspoken answer hangs in the air. Neither one of them wants to address it.

Ming-Hua tries to look as nonchalant as she can. "Why would there be? I'm going to sleep." With that, she curls up in her bedroll, closing her eyes.

(Oh, but there is.) Her treacherous heart sings. (There is.)

She ignores it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
